kurokosbasketfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Chansons des personnages Serie en Solo Vol.14
Chansons des personnages Serie en Solo Vol.14 est le 14ème volume de la série de chansons des personnages en Solo . Il dispose du seiyu de Makoto Hanamiya, Jun Fukuyama qui chante deux chansons, en récitant deux monologues . Liste des titres #Monologue: I’ll Show You, Then #''MAD BREAKER'' #Monologue: You’ll Let Me Have Some Fun, Won’t You? #''STEAL YOUR BREATH'' #''MAD BREAKER (Sans voix)'' #''STEAL YOUR BREATH (Sans voix)'' Lyrics et Traductions Monologue 1 = “I’ll Show You, Then” Clean games are such a bore, and rather than trying our best to win, the easiest victory comes by having the other team engineer their own defeat, don’t you agree? “Effort?” “Trust?” Pretty words like those piss me off more than anything. I’ll destroy them all. The ones who crumble after just a little wrecking are easy pickings. As for the ones who insist on persevering, I’ll treat them to a slow and painful death. You might be a genius or a prodigy or whatever, but once you’re broken, you’re no better than trash. “Who’s going to be the one left standing in the end?” Let me show you the answer.Monologue Traduit par grimmfeather |-| MAD BREAKER = - Romaji = Hito no fukou wa mitsu no aji tatte iu daro Omaera ga donna kao wo suru kami mono da Nakeru hodo no doryoku mo kyou de imi wo nakusuze Seizei shuuryou made no aida mo gaki tsuzukero Shousen sainou nanka wa koware rya garakuta da omoi shire yo Bad Break kanchigai sunnayo naa Betsuni katsu chitai wake ja naindaze Zenbu buchi kowashite yaru sa saa Motto kurushin de misero yo hora, koko de Kirei koto nara issai tsuu you shinaize Uzai yuujou gokko wa dokka yoso de yareyo na Daitai shinrai da tokatte mushizu ga hashirunda iiko changa Mad Break shinsoko warae ruze naa Sugu ni akirame sasete yaru kara Sonna seishun nante GEEMU OOBAA Nidoto tachi agare naku raru made tsubusu Iitai koto wa sore dakega? Soro soro oshimai da ii kao shiro yo Bad Break kanchigai sunnayo naa Betsuni katsu chitai wake ja naindaze Zenbu buchi kowashite yaru sa saa Motto kurushin de misero yo hora Mad Break shinsoko warae ruze naa Sugu ni akirame sasete yaru kara Sonna seishun nante GEEMU OOBAA Nidoto tachi agare naku raru made Ikuze! - Anglais = They say that the misfortune of others tastes sweet like honey What kind of faces are you going to make? It’s a sight worth seeing Today you’ll lose the meaning behind putting in so much effort that you’ll cry At the most, you’ll just continue to struggle in the time between the end of the game After all, talent is just garbage if you break it, I’ll let you realize that Bad break, don’t misunderstand me It’s not if I don’t want to win at all But I’ll do it by utterly destroying you all Show me more of your suffering, now, here Whitewashing will never get the point across Go do your annoying game of make-believe friendship in some other place I absolutely loathe faith and things along those lines that nice guys rely on Mad break, you’re making me laugh from the depths of my heart I’ll make you feel like giving up real soon Youth like that equals to game over pretty quickly I’ll crush you until you don’t feel like ever standing up again Is that all you wanted to say? We have almost reached the end, so show me a great face Bad break, don’t misunderstand me It’s not if I don’t want to win at all But I’ll do it by utterly destroying you all Show me more of your suffering, now, Mad break, you’re making me laugh from the depths of my heart I’ll make you feel like giving up real soon Youth like that equals to game over pretty quickly I’ll go until you don’t feel like ever standing up again }} |-| Monologue 2 = “You’ll Let Me Have Some Fun, Won’t You?” I have a dream! My dream is to win the Winter Cup and be part of the number one high school team in the country! That’s why I can give everything I’ve got during our intense practices, day in and day out, and even if the rest of my high school life is a total drag, I know I won’t regret it! Heh heh heh. Haha! In your dreams, moron! I enjoy crushing the guys who put their heart and soul into playing basketball. They say other people’s misfortunes taste like honey, right? Making all the suckers who’ve worked their asses off to get here grind their teeth while they lose—what a joke! Say, you’ll let me have some fun, now, won’t you?Monologue Tranduit par grimmfeather |-| STEAL YOUR BREATH = - Romaji = Kurai tsuita mushikera ni Doujou wa mijin mo kanji tari shinai Tettei teki ni mijime na omoi saseruze Kuyashi gare yo Zenbu yo METERU tsugi no PATAAN mo Omaera REBERU 100% Kaibou wa sundeirunda Jiwa jiwa naburi koroshite yaru Kumo no su wa de kiteruze STEAL YOUR BREATH hajimatteru Sorosoro kiite kita koro daro Kizuite mo osoi ze Kozaiku nashi demo Tennan te hora, itsudemo toren dayo Sekkaku no GEEMU daro Suki ni yarasete mora uda kesa Yuganda kao mo keisan doori da Omaera nante sonna teido Kara me toru teashi ni Zetsubou he no fukusen ga kasanaru Saikou ni kessaku da STEAL YOUR BREATH ato wa katte ni Socchi kara make tekurerunda Mogaku hodo hamaruze ...SET UP THE TRAPS Kaibou wa sundeirunda Jiwa jiwa naburi koroshite yaru Kumo no su wa de kiteruze STEAL YOUR BREATH hajimatteru Sorosoro kiite kita koro daro Kizuite mo osoi ze - Anglais = For those worms that really get into it, I won’t even feel an atom of sympathy I’ll thoroughly give you these miserable feelings, yes feel frustrated at yourself I’ve read through all of you, the next pattern as well 100% of your level The dissection is complete, I’ll torture you to death so it’s slowly seeping out The spider’s web has been finished Steal your breath, it’s about to begin, it’s about time for it to come into effect It’s too late even if you notice it Even without tricks, I can take points anytime, take a look It’s the long-awaited game any how, so I’ll just be having you let me do this how I like it Your strained face is also according to my calculations Are all of you only at this level? I’ll stop your hands and feet, and the foreshadowing to despair will happen simultaneously This is my best masterpiece Steal your breath, do whatever you want after, they’ll be losing from the other side You’ve fallen into a trap, struggling ...Set up the traps The dissection is complete, I’ll torture you to death so it’s slowly seeping out The spider’s web has been finished Steal your breath, it’s about to begin, it’s about time for it to come into effect It’s too late even if you notice it }} References Navigation Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Série en Solo